Methods for producing aerated fat based products are known. For instance, EP 0 322952 B1 relates to aerated ice confections and aerated chilled confections. Chocolate or suitable vegetable fat containing material is melted in a container, tempered and pumped by a pump to a mixer and pressurized CO2 is supplied to the mixer and the molten chocolate is dispensed by a dispenser having a dispensing valve. When the dispensing device is put in the non-dispensing position, the chocolate is recirculated through a backpressure valve, through degasifying means, such as a static mixer, to the container. Accurate control of the amount of product deposited is difficult due to the product velocity in the lines and requires anticipation of the deposited volumes. Furthermore, this process is complex and energy consuming, as it requires a recirculation of the chocolate and degasification of the recirculated chocolate.
WO 94/19963 relates to a method for dispensing an aerated composition comprising the step of: (a) introducing the composition under pressure into a first volume, (b) allowing the first volume to expand to a second volume at which the pressure of aeration is ambient, and (c) dispensing the second volume of aerated composition.
W002/13618 relates to a method for making a cellular food product, by dispersing and/or dissolving under pressure a gas in a food product comprising at least a butterfat, then by expansion to produce cell-formation. The method involves depositing a cellular food product in the form of individual products, or at least strip, whereof the shape is globally preserved as long as it is not subjected to a compression force. The pressure is progressively reduced along the line thereby causing the product to expand before it is deposited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,788 relates to a valve type depositor for depositing an aerated confection. The valve opens and closes to deposit material. Pressure is released on the exit of the valve. The pressure of the system is held constant by always having the same number of valves open. Therefore, there is always material being deposited from some part of the depositor system. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,788 does not have the ability to deposit along the full length of all moulds. The depositing system described herein relies on depositing material at some point of the mould and subsequently redistributing the material by vibrating the moulds. This leads to uneven bubble structure along the product and important loss of aeration.